


Bite Me In The ---

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: Victorious
Genre: Camping, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: crappy horror story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me In The ---

I don't know whose idea it was to host a camping trip in the middle of the _only_ nearby forest, but I didn't appreaciate it.

Wait, I know whose idea it was.  Jade's, of course.  Who else would drag five teenagers and herself out into the middle of nowhere?  At least there's cell signal.

Anyhow, that weekend was the full moon and she decided it would be fun to watch people squirm at the idea of being so far from civilization with mythological werewolves running around.  Cat spent the first day setting up her werewolf-proof arsenal full of silver knives.

"My brother gave them to me," she had explained.  "He says werewolves are dangerous and these knives will keep me safe.  Then he dropped one on his foot."

We'd been out here for three days already, living off peanut butter sandwiches, hot dogs, popcorn, random fruits, and canned food.  That night would be our final night of this.  Thank God.

By sundown, we'd all ended up sitting on collapsible chairs surrounding our little campfire with a pot of soup cooking over it.  Andre sat to my left and Cat to my right with Robbie on the other side of her.  Across from me, Beck and Jade sat hand-in-hand, like usual.  Robbie's held his guitar and sang some song or another, probably about his thing for Cat.

"That was pretty," Cat stated after Robbie finished singing.

"Thanks," Robbie smiled.

"Who's it about?" Cat asked.

Robbie's expression fell a little.  "It's about this girl I like," he explained.  "She's pretty, with red hair and brown eyes."

"She sounds pretty," Cat giggled.

Andre snorted and rolled his eyes at Cat's ignorance, but said nothing.  Robbie sighed.

Jade smirked one of her demonic grins.  "I want to tell you a story."

"Yay! I love stories!" Cat laughed.

I leaned forward on my knees and looked Jade in the face across the fire.  "What's this about?"

"Don't worry, Tori.  It's just a story about these woods."  The light from the fire danced across her face in the darkening night and made her look like a demon.  When I didn't reply, she continued.  "Fifty years ago, a man came out to these woods to study the wolves.  He believed that if we learned the ways of the animals, we could save the world or some crap like that."

"Or some crap like that," Andre echoed with a laugh.

"Anyhow," Jade drew out the word with frustration, "he hiked up into the mountains, planning to camp four days and three nights."

"Hey, that's what we're doing!" Cat piped up with a giggle.  Jade shot her a glare.  "Sorry, Jade."  She shrunk back into her seat.

"The man camped in this very campsite and spent all day and all night writing down the movements of the animals.  On the third and final night, a full moon rose above the forest.  While he was watching the moon rise and waiting for the night animals to appear, he heard a howl unlike any he had heard before.  He followed it.  He walked along the beaten trails toward a nearby clearing, his path lit by only one flashlight.  The man had almost reached the clearing when he heard a twig snap behind him.  Slowly, slowly the man turned around and saw a half-human, half-wolf creature walking around no more than five feet away.  The man watched it for a few moments and the wolf turned to face him, but stayed still.  Then, as soon as he looked away, the creature POUNCED."

Cat screamed when Jade shouted the final word and buried her face in Robbie's shoulder.

"The man's screams tore through the empty forest and he was never seen again."  Jade sat back in her chair, pleased with her story.

Robbie looked down at the quietly sobbing Cat, then up at Jade.  "That was mean."

Jade cackled.  "You think I care, Shapiro?  Didn't think so."

I stood up and checked on the soup, smiling when I saw it bubbling in the pot.  "Guys, soup's ready."  Andre handed me six bowls and I filled each and handed them out.  The six of us sat in our chairs and enjoyed the hot food in silence, just listening to the crickets and other sounds of the forest.

When I finished my soup, I tossed the paper bowl into the fire and began walking off toward the forest.

"Where are you going?"  Andre asked.

"Bathroom," I replied.

"Well take a flashlight."  He threw me the flashlight and I snagged it before walking toward the path again.

"Thanks!" I called back over my shoulder.  "Be back in a few."

As I disappeared into the forest, I heard Jade chuckle.  "Maybe."

I shrugged off her comment and continued to walk toward our designated pee log.  The walk took maybe two minutes, so I was overjoyed to finally reach it.

After relieving myself, I grabbed the flashlight and started the walk back.  As my luck tended to go, the batteries died before I came anywhere close to the clearing.  "My freaking luck," I muttered.

A twig snapped nearby.  Glancing up from the dead flashlight in my hands, I saw a figure crouched down maybe fifteen feet away, but without any light, I couldn't tell what it was.

Then I remembered Jade's story.

I turned and ran down the path away from the camp until I felt something heavy land on me.

"Help!" I screamed as I fell and landed on the dirt.

The creature atop me pushed me onto my back and slapped me across the face.  "Shut up, Tori."

Jade.

"What the heck, Jade?" I asked, irritated.

"I wanted to get you alone," Jade sighed.

Her face fell from its fierce bitchiness into a gentle grace that I couldn't help but find attractive.  In fact, I always found Jade attractive.  And at that moment, with her lovely body pressed against mine, I would have had a major lady boner if I wasn't on an adrenaline high.

"Why?" I asked as I calmed down.

Jade looked at me with an expression unlike any I had seen on her before.  Even when she wasn't looking pissed, her eyes always stared hard into the soul of her victim.  When she laid on top of me, her eyes were soft.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.  I laid still in shock for a moment, then reached up and entwined my fingers in her hair and kissed back.  We didn't move for a few minutes until.  Beck and Andre came running into the forest and a flashlight glanced over the trees above me.  Jade shot upright so she was straddling my waist.

"Jade?" Beck asked.  He had expected to find me being mauled by a wolf-man, not being sat upon by his girlfriend.

"Sucker," Jade laughed.  "My story bit you in the ass, didn't it?"

Andre chuckled.  "Let's get back to camp."

"Before Robbie tries to play pirates with Cat again," Beck added.

Jade stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me roughly to my feet.  We followed the boys up to the campsite.

As we got closer to the clearing, Jade pulled me back by the wrist and leaned over to whisper in my ear.  "Speak of this to anyone and I _will_ kill you."

I just laughed.


End file.
